


So Cheesy

by MaladaptiveNinjaReturns



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns/pseuds/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns





	So Cheesy

“How can you eat that?”

“How can you not?!”

Loki looked at you with utmost concern and then back to your plate of 7 heavens cheese Pizza- the cheesiest in town.

You sat opposite him on the breakfast table while Peter ate by the TV, enjoying his share with a Brooklyn Nine-Nine marathon. No one was home as they’d been called for a government meeting, leaving the God and Friday in charge.

You shook your head as you saw him turn his tourmaline eyes dilating just the right amount to give you his puppy eyes.

“You know that doesn’t work when there’s food in question, right?” You smirked, taking another bite as the grease dripped from your hands.

“I had to give it a shot,” Loki retorted, “I can hear your cholesterol level rise from here, Y/N,” coming back to his comfortable sarcastic self.

“Ugh! Relax, Loki. I’m here for a good time, not a long time.”

For a second your words caught the both of you off guard. Your heads bent into your plate and books, stealing glances at the other through your eyelashes to look for a reaction.

“I mean,” you continued, clearing your throat.

“I’d love to live long if I _had_ a reason to. It’s not like someone’s waiting to spend eternity with me or anything,” you muttered.

Loki moved his fingers over the same page again and again, in deep thought, not realising he was spelling out your name.

“Right. I just want you around for selfish reasons. You are not so dull as some of your comrades here. And I’d rather not let my entertainment die so easily.” His steady gaze burned through you, igniting a cold fire in your heart.

_Oh, you sly trickster._

“ _Of course_. After all, I’m the only one who can actually keep a conversation going with you despite your egotistical demeanour,” you responded, trying to hold your laughter.

“Hey!” He exclaimed, surprised at your accusation, “I’m not! Talking about conversations, _you_ really don’t know the first thing about talking when more than two people are in discussion.”

“I’d rather listen t-”

“Spare me the lies. You really are not good at showing dominance, always allowing others to take charge.”

“And I still can’t make you ask me out,” you said under your breath.

“What?”

“What?”

“And that! Always muttering gibberish under your breath. Do you know how _infuriating_ that is?” He announced, standing up and moving away from the table.

“More than you know, you stupid perfection,” you mumbled again in frustration, making him stop in his tracks and look back at you with disapproval.

“Stop that,” Loki commanded, his stone face looking at you for complete surrender.

You stood up, for the first time in your life making something else a choice over your pizza. Taking in a lung-full of air, you looked right into his tourmalines, with the same stony stare.

“Make me.”

Peter turned his head towards the two of you, his eyes turning wide, copying his mouth.

Loki stood there for a moment, trying to let your words seep in. A small silent gasp left his lungs as he tilted his head, his eyes closing for a second and then coming back to you.

“Did you just-”

“Yes.”

“No, I’m talking abou-”

“Yes.”

“You know I’ll take that as an invi-”

“About time! Yes.”

Loki looked at you as he licked his lips and then at the hallway to your rooms. Without another word, he took your hand and guided you towards them.

Peter sank into his sofa, his mouth still wide open at what just happened, trying to control the excitement.

“BONE!” shouted Captain Holt from the big screen in front of him.

“Big mood, Captain. Big mood.”


End file.
